You Don't Know Him Like I Do
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry. "Elijah was the first to speak, though Rebekah's eyes had not left Klaus', "Rebekah this is not the best time-". "Leave us," Rebekah interrupts his warning, "Will you brother?" She asks calmly. Elijah looked between her and Klaus letting out a heavy sigh, "Very well, but tread carefully," Elijah says granting her request.


OOC:

What would have happened if Hayley had gone to make the drop with Hope and couldn't give her up?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did this show would be on HBO and Claire Holt would still be on the show.

* * *

"I have **nothing**!"

"Niklaus you have fami-"

"NO! Hope is gone. Tell me what I bloody have now?!"

Rebekah stood just down the hall from her brother's art studio in the New Orleans compound listening to her brothers go at each other like dogs. Well in all fairness, the comparison would better be a animal and a tamer- Niklaus clearly being the violent animal. His anger was justified; his miracle baby daughter was born into the world and then taken away by her mother to keep safe. Rebekah was supposed to be off with her niece planning a sweet little home for her to grow up in; however, when Hayley met with Rebekah to trade her off, the girls agreed that it should be Hayley to raise her own child, not Rebekah. Rebekah had a brother to take care of and a family to defend.

"Niklaus I am here. Do you not see that? I am here to fight _with_ you. To protect this family and make this city safe so that my niece –_your daughter_\- can come to call this land her home as we do,"

Elijah had a point, always eloquent in his words, but no amount of fancy wording could fix the pain inside Klaus' heart right now. Rebekah walked down the hall with her heals giving her away as a silence falls upon the brothers. She turns to corner and her eye briefly meet a surprised Elijah only to move quickly to a very confused and shocked Klaus.

"Before you ask, Hope is with Hayley. We did not think it right for me to raise her child when I am- as she put it- 'needed at home to deal with my _crazy_ _ass_ family'. I agreed with her logic, though her adjectives were not far off," Rebekah says looking between her brothers.

Elijah was the first to speak, though Rebekah's eyes had not left Klaus', "Rebekah this is not the best time-"

"Leave us," Rebekah interrupts his warning, "Will you brother?" She asks calmly.

Elijah looked between her and Klaus letting out a heavy sigh, "Very well, but tread carefully," Elijah says granting her request. As he moves past her, he plants a soft kiss to her cheek before exiting the room leaving Rebekah alone with Klaus.

The door shut and both Klaus and Rebekah stood in silence. Neither moving, blinking, nor even fully breathing; they simply stared at each other still as stone for what seemed like years, but was more or less 10 minutes. They both listened to their brother pace outside the door, neither wanting to talk with Elijah listening in. Saved by the ringing phone, Elijah answered it and walked away from the door, finally leaving them in real privacy. Klaus made the first move and began to pace around the room slowly, almost meticulously. He moved around broken canvases and splattered paints on the floor. Brushes lay on the ground, innocent to his true target of emotion. As he stocked the room he asked a simple question when his back was finally turned to her with his hands behind his back, "Why are you here?"

Rebekah lets out a small sigh, "Because I was informed by a new mother that the father of her child was in able to cope with the decision made to insure his child's safety," Rebekah explained, "Seeing as how the father of her child is my brother, I felt compelled to come and see for myself what type of tantrum you were throwing this time,"

Klaus turns to her sharply and vamps to her in a flash so that they are merely half a foot apart, "_Tantrum_? That is where you are wrong sister. You throw tantrums, I do not,"

Rebekah shook her head, "What do you call _this?!_" She gestures around the room in question.

Klaus pauses and replies, "A mild slip in the control of my anger,"

Rebekah rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. She wanted so badly to yell at him, to tell him that he was making excuses for his behavior, to tell him he was behaving like a child himself. But as she looked into his eyes now so close, she could see something in them she had only every remembered seeing a couple of times as vampires and once as a human. He felt hopeless. She sighs and decides to forgo the lecture and places her hand on his jaw, "You did what was best for you daughter, Nik," Rebekah reassures him in a far softer voice than once before.

Klaus holds his face as firmly as possible as Rebekah touches his skin softly, "Elijah said it himself. I ruined this family. I ruined this city. How could I have been so naive to _not_ realize that my child –my _innocent_ child- would inherit my enemies?"

Rebekah grabbed his face with her hands to keep him from moving like she knew he would want to because his emotions were coming to surface. She kept his face turned to hers, and he closed his eyes. "**Look at me**," she demands in a strong voice, a trait she inherited from their mother. Klaus slowly opens his eyes and two tears slip out and run down his cheeks, "We will fix this. We will right this city. We will rid it of our family's enemies. We will make it safe for Hope to come home. We will do this –together," Rebekah says keeping her eyes connected with his. Their faces so close their forehead's nearly touching. "We will protect each other, as we always have. Always-"

"-and Forever, little sister," He finishes with a slightly broken voice before another tear falls. Rebekah nods lightly keeping her eyes on his. They were far closer sometimes than normal siblings, but a millennium of relying only on the other and even occasionally having to share blood to survive would do that to two people. In a flash, Klaus moves Rebekah with him to the sofa facing the windows that had been shut in Klaus' rage. Rebekah laid long her brother's side with her head on his shoulder and his hand in her hair, "I need you to stay with me Rebekah," He mutters to her in a softened voice.

Rebekah sighs lightly and relaxes her body next to his. She was often the only person to truly calm him over the years, just has he had been for her. "I will always stay with you, Nik. No matter what," She replies, playing on the words he had once promised her as a child.

The turn of phrase did not go unnoticed by Klaus who smiled lightly and turned his head to place a sweet kiss to her forehead, "No matter what," He repeated.

"We will bring her home," Rebekah says softly as she feels herself slowly drifting off to sleep. After 30 minutes, Rebekah was out cold asleep next to Klaus who held her to him and watched her sleep in peace. Though he was heartbroken at having to separate himself from his new born daughter, having his baby sister home with him and on his side was the real miracle in his life at the moment. As he watched her sleep with her head moved down to his chest and an arm across his torso, he felt himself begin to calm down. How was it he could feel this calmed by the same woman who only months ago he was so deeply hurt by and even taunting to kill? The how's and why's of their relationship where not simple ones, but at the end of most days one thing stood true for both of them. No one understood the other like they did.


End file.
